Carnet de bal
by GabyLC
Summary: [Recueil] Du slow à la danse des canards, différents pairing, différents persos, différents ratings, différents genres... Un peu de tout, et surtout du rien. 3ème OS : Au milieu de la nuit, une ruelle sombre, et Kyoya qui a l'air pressé...
1. silence !

**Disclaimer :** Tous les persos utilisés dans les fanfics qui suivront appartiennent à leur propriétaire légale et créatrice, c'est à dire Bisco Hatori. Et puisque rien n'est à moi, je ne gagne pas un centime en publiant mes histoires.

**Note :** Ceci est encore un recueil pour éviter de trop polluer la section. Ratings, avertissements, notes éventuelles... Tout sera indiqué au début de chaque chapitre. Il est à noter que chaque histoire est totalement indépendante, commence avec un début et termine avec une fin. Inutile de réclamer la suite.

* * *

**Rating :** K+ 

**Genre :** humour

**Personnages :** Kyoya, et le reste du club (fangirl comprises)

* * *

**SILENCE !**

-

Tout avait commencé par une banale sortie au ski. Une animation comme une autre organisée par le Club d'Hôte pour le plus grand bonheur de leur clientes. Oui, sauf que qui dit ski, dit neige, et donc froid. Et là, on touchait le cœur du problème. Les jumeaux avaient entrainé Tamaki dans une innocente, en apparence du moins, bataille de boules de neige. Cela s'était transformé en bataille rangée, avec l'emprunt des canons à neige de la station, construction de fortifications, et toute la démesure habituelle. Le souci n'était pas là, après tout, c'est ce qui se passait plus ou moins tous les jours à différents niveaux. Seulement le lendemain… le Baron souffrait d'une extinction de voix tout ce qu'il y a de plus absolue. Et Kyoya de désespérer, se demandant quel Kami il avait bien pu offenser pour mériter une telle malchance.

Les choses avaient pourtant moins mal tournées que prévues, au début en tout cas. Après un rapatriement de tout ce petit monde en urgence, Tamaki avait fait comprendre – par des mimes que seule Haruhi avait réussis à décoder – qu'il souhait garder le Club d'Hôtes ouvert (bien qu'il soit à l'agonie, etc, etc…). Bon, c'était déjà ça. Et puis Tamaki silencieux… A la réflexion, cela pouvait avoir des bons côtés. Le calme et le silence par exemple. D'autant plus que toutes les clientes avaient décidé de se taire également, par solidarité avec leur beau et charmant prince, toutes excitées à l'idée de pouvoir jouer les infirmières. Finalement, au lieu d'une malédiction, ils avaient peut-être affaire à une bénédiction

Seulement, il est bien connu que si quelque chose peut aller mal, alors elle ira mal. La loi de l'emmerdement maximum. Comme avec les tartines de confiture qui tombent toujours du côté de la confiture. C'est donc en toute logique que ce bienvenu silence tourna à la catastrophe. Et Kyoya se remit à maudire sur d'innombrables générations toutes les entités cosmiques qui lui en voulaient sans raison apparente. Il devrait peut-être s'inscrire au club de magie noire de Nekozawa s'il continuait à se rythme là.

A défaut de mots, tout le monde était contraint de s'exprimer par gestes. Or, les clientes étaient bavardes, et le volume sonore habituel de leurs conversations élevé. Transposer cela au langage des signes, et vous obtenez le spectacle qui s'offrait à un Kyoya de plus en plus consterné. Les bras, les pieds, les jambes, les têtes… Toutes les parties du corps étaient devenues des substituts plus qu'encombrant à la langue désormais obsolète des jeunes filles. Et à chaque instant, elles menaçaient de renverser une tasse, une théière, une table, ou d'autres trucs très couteux. On aurait presque pu croire à une reconstitution de Sekigahara, vu le capharnaüm qu'était devenu le Club d'Hôtes.

Kyoya aurait volontiers hurlé, crié, pleuré pour que cesse ce massacre. Enfin non, il ne l'aurait jamais _vraiment_ fait, cela manquait terriblement de classe pour le personnage sombre et mystérieux qu'il incarnait. Et de toute façon, lui aussi était contraint à un mutisme total jusqu'à ce que le Baron se remette.

Il se prit la tête dans les mains. C'était décidé, le lendemain, il emmenait Tamaki faire le tour des meilleurs médecins de la ville.


	2. musique

**Rating : **K

**Genre :** romance

**Note :** TamakixHaruhi, juste pour mon bon plaisir, parce que j'aime ce couple.

* * *

**MUSIQUE**

La salle de musique n°3 du prestigieux lycée Ouran. Les portes réservent parfois des surprises. Mais cette fois, ni conte de fée réinventé, ni paradis artificiel. Juste un piano, et Tamaki pour en jouer.

Les doigts frappent, caressent chaque touche. Demi-soupir pointé. Les notes s'envolent, les esprits s'élèvent. Double croche. Se laisser emporter par un tourbillon de musique. Croche, double croche. Les doigts contrôlent la main, la main contrôle le corps, l'esprit se laisse contrôler par le corps. Demi-soupir. Douce absence, oubli sublime. Deux doubles croches. Rien qu'une seconde, reprendre le court de sa vie plus tard. Noire. Ne plus penser à elle, parvenir à se détacher. Double croche. Puisque tout cela ne sert à rien, puisqu'apparemment l'argent ne fait pas le bonheur. Demi-soupir, deux doubles croches, croche, double croche. Mais au fond, jouer pour elle. Deux croches liées à quatre doubles croches. Faire parler les notes plutôt que les mots. En espérant qu'elle comprenne enfin, un jour.

«Tiens Tamaki, tu es en avance?

-Oh, salut Haruhi! Hé bien vois-tu, c'est que…»

Arrêter la musique. Parce qu'au fond il ne peut pas le faire devant elle. Parce qu'au fond il ne peut pas encore lui dire.


	3. trafic

**Rating : **K+

**Genre :** ... anst, suspens

**Personnage :** Kyoya

* * *

**TRAFIC**

**-**

Minuit, l'heure du crime. Une voiture noire, vitres fumées, genre films d'espionnage hollywoodiens, se gare sans bruit le long du trottoir. La portière arrière s'ouvre et laisse sortir quelqu'un. On ne distingue que le reflet de ses lunettes dans le faible éclairage des réverbères. Il jette un coup d'œil circulaire pour vérifier que personne ne l'a suivi. Comme il est effectivement seul, il se dirige d'un pas sûr et rapide vers une petite ruelle miteuse. Il semble ne pas vouloir s'attarder trop longtemps dans le coin, inquiet à l'idée de se faire prendre? Il est vrai que si quelqu'un découvrait la véritable raison de sa présence dans ce quartier misérable à une heure si tardive… Cela pourrait nuire à sa réputation, voir ruiner le club d'hôte dans le pire des cas.

Au coin d'un bâtiment, tellement délabré qu'il était impossible de définir quelle était sa fonction d'origine, un deuxième homme, beaucoup plus vieux, l'attend. Il tient fermement sous son bras une mallette grise, hermétiquement fermée par deux gros loquets et une serrure codée. Les deux individus échangent quelques mots à voix basse, parlant de «mode de règlement», de «prochain rendez-vous» et de «discrétion». Quelques billets passent de la main du plus jeune à celle de son aîné. La mallette aussi change de propriétaire.

Une voiture déboule soudain dans l'allée, gyrophare éblouissant et sirène hurlante. La police. Les visages des deux trafiquants sont désormais en pleine lumière, et on voit nettement les traits de Kyoya. Il tente désespérément de réprimer les tremblements de son corps. Rester digne, jusqu'au bout: sa seule chance de recoller les morceaux. Quand une femme sans âge engoncée dans un uniforme s'approche, il lui tend la mallette sans sourciller. Il ne va pas lui faire le plaisir de paniquer, et il a besoin de garder l'esprit clair pour trouver une solution. L'agent de police lui jette un regard plein de mépris et se saisit de l'objet incriminé, et ce sans ménagement. Elle le dépose sur le capot de la voiture et fait sauter les verrous avec un pied-de-biche savamment utilisé. Son visage se fige dans une expression franchement indéfinissable.

La valise contenait l'approvisionnement hebdomadaire du club d'hôte en sérum physiologique.


End file.
